The Double Wedding
by The Wammy Boys
Summary: What all of you have been waiting for.  Seriously, all of you please stop yelling at me now.  I present to you.. THE DOUBLE WEDDING.  Another note: Read my other CHB stuff if you're lost. :D
1. Sypnosis

Carly was being burnt by a flat iron. Poseidon was being tormented by wilted flowers. Logan was being harassed by random Greek gods. Selena was… well, you don't even want to know half of the torture she was enduring. Ex-boyfriends, ex-girlfriends, historical figures, fictional characters, slowly crawling out of their holes and walking into {Camp Half-Blood} creating havoc. All we wanted was to have a nice simple wedding. Ahem, a double wedding. Still, all of that shouldn't have happened to those poor innocent children. Okay, let me back up and tell you from the start.

**18:06:21 ~ The National Taco Coliseum March 27, 2011**

"Let me assure you ma'am, our tacos are divine. Absolutely divine." Mr. Baldy exclaimed boastfully, kissing Kindell's hand. She flinched, trying to think of happy non-violent things. Butterflies, icing, sugary unixies, anime guys, anime girls, Lucy, exploding body parts, bodies hitting the floor, blood splashing across the wall. She slowly shook off the thoughts, sprinkling pixie dust out her hair throughout the process. Persephone's voice lingered in her head. _When in need, think of the mighty tacos. _Tacos. She was calming down already. That was good; if she got too angry gods know what would happen. Actually the gods don't know, or at least one particular goddess doesn't. And that was herself.

So now you're at your explosion point. Take a minute to discombobulate. Yeah, Kindell is dead. Or, was dead. She got blown up along with her atomic bomb flowers at the last wedding, I know. Well now she's here again. Grr… Very long story.

For starters, Kindell was a witch. She'd always known she was a witch. That is, until someone erased her memories at the camp. Not {Camp Half-Blood} the guild, but camp as in Camp Half Blood the camp. This was the summer before Sarah's wedding. The person who erased Kindell's memories was a girl named Zia. Well no, her name was Autumn at camp but it's Zia at the guild. Autumn. Zia. Same person. Just remember that much. But no, little Zia didn't have some sort of special memory erase superpower. If you've read "The Lost Hero" you maybe know that the Lithe is the river that erases your memories upon exposure. With small amounts of Lithe water your memory can be tampered with. Which is how Autumn removed the memory of witchcraft from Alli and Kindell's brains. Oh right, forgot to mention, Alli was a witch too. And Alli too had her memories erased by Zia. Javi(or Dawg at the camp) is another wizard, but he never had his memories erased because he came in a little later. I'm getting ahead of myself. So as I was saying. See when a god and a witch or wizard have children, these children come out with a lack of mortal blood. So in actuality, they're not supposed to die. But they do anyways. So in order to satisfy some especially angry and powerful half-god half-wizards back in the day, Hades made them a deal. He gave them an extra life. The first time they died, they were resurrected. So you see. Kindell didn't die at all. She just came right back to life, remembering all about being thrown into the Lithe and rid of her memories of witchcraft.

Now Kindell could've walked right back to {Camp Half-Blood} and then later to Camp Half Blood to destroy Zia who was not a part of the guild yet. But, she decided to train in the underworld along with Nico Di Angelo in combat and let Persephone educate her in witchcraft.

So she was training in the underworld, everything was great, she was all powerful- or well, sort of. But then one fateful day all hell broke lose; no pun intended. Nico and Kindell were sparring sword-to-sword in a new found reserved corner of the underworld which by the way was home to Lithe. Amidst their sparring, Nico accidentally drove Kindell right down the side of the Styx. So Kindell's memories were completely erased once for all and with that came Wammy, daughter of Hades. Athena had never cared much for her children and as far as she was concerned, Kindell had died at Sarah's wedding. Now that not even Kindell's personnel remained, what was the point of keeping her alive. He knew Kindell was part witch and had bathed in the Styx on top of that. It was a win win for Hades; he got a powerful new demigod child to make his name shine. There was still time left till the summer though so Wammy remained in the underworld training alongside her newly acquired brother, father and stepmother.

One day Nico and Wammy were practicing shadow traveling and they found themselves in a ghastly meadow filled with the sound of pained shrieks. They instantly froze, turning to the immense boulder at the side of the lake. There lay an ancient woman, her legs buried under the one ton boulder.

"We should help!" Nico exclaimed.

"Let her be." Wammy said.

"No! We have to help!" Nico started running towards the woman.

"Good gods." Wammy knocked Nico to the ground and ran to the woman herself. _The idiot thinks he can do everything for himself. _She placed her hand on the rock and muttered an incantation. The rock started breaking apart, crumbling in its very formation. It didn't turn into a one ton rubble though; it flew off away from the woman in small chunks of rock. Finally, the woman was free and Wammy fell to the ground panting.

…

When Nico and Wammy awoke the woman from prior had grown much younger and seemed to be radiating a strong aura of power. She stared at them square in the face.

"The hell." Nico said, sitting up groggily. Wammy opened her eyes as well though remained stationary.

"You're a witch huh?" She asked the woman.

"Yes I am. Ingot of the Irish." she answered. "Young witch and young demigod," She turned to Nico for a brief second. "I was very pleased with your conduct. Please allow me to present you with a reward."

"Sure." said Wammy.

"R-reward?" Nico choked. In turn Ingot reached into her purse and pulled out a black yo-yo. She dropped it in his hand and turned away leaving him staring at her with his mouth hanging open.,

"Thank you!" Nico exclaimed. Ingot ignored him.

"I don't want a yo-yo." Wammy stared at Ingot dully, making her break into a wide smirk.

"No dear.. for you I have something special." Ingot held her hand out and in it appeared a long, malicious-looking chainsaw with a yellow handle. She held it towards Wammy.

"His name is Borlath and he is your protector. He has bathed in the Styx and is virtually impenetrable. His yellow base has a drop of Lithe water in it as well. He is one of the two kin of the holy chainsaw, the only son. " she said.

"Yeah... I don't really need a protector." Wammy, in contrast to her words, picked up Borlath, stroking it's side. She felt a connection swerve through her. "So, if I accept him, can I summon him at will?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it."

"Say thanks Wammy!" Nico instructed.

"No."

….

A month later Nico was still complaining about getting nothing but a yo-yo. Wammy did the only thing that gave her any peace; knocked him unconscious. Carrying him over to his bed, she summoned Borlath and jumped out the window. The one place she'd been wanting to visit was Persephone's garden however some depressed fairies had been sulking around there and being annoying as hetzilakos. She needed to end that once and for all.

When she arrived at the garden, all she saw was goddamn, wait for it, _flowers._

"Faires. Come out. NOW!" She shouted. The fairies slowly fluttered out of hiding, squealing like lunatics.

"We-we- We're so sorry!" a little pink fairy cried, bursting into tears.

"Don't cry!" Wammy exclaimed; it was annoying the chiz out of her.

"Sorry." the fairy whispered, wiping her tears.

"Stop apologizing goddamnit."

"We're so- I mean.." she dropped to the ground. "The truth is... We're stuck here. We died when Pan died but we can never completely die because, because..."

"Because what?"

"We have to much pixie dust!" The little fairy was in absolute hysterics. Wammy was tempted to slap it upside the head.

"Just shed it all out." Wammy offered.

"We have a neverending supply." the munchkin sobbed.

"Ah, hell."

"There is a way!" said another fairy, fluttering to the front of the crowd. "You can take our pixie dust and release us."

"And why should I do that?" Wammy started walking away, it was best to leave these things the way they were.

"You'd get power!"

Wammy froze. "What kind of power?"

"You could fly and heal and turn into a full pixie under the full moon. You could enchant people and protect them and even turn invisible. You could build a complete shield over yourself."

"Impressive." Wammy threw Borlath into the air and he disappeared. She turned to the fairies. "You got me. Now gimme the goddamn pixie dust."

…

Now Wammy had pixie dust and an immortal chainsaw; all she needed was an army. And that's precisely what she got. One day she was walking through a gravely path, wondering why she always landed herself in such strange portions of the underworld. Right when she was about to shadow travel back home she heard several squeaky voices.

"The humans are greatly diminishing our numbers! They step on us, they spray us with chemicals, they downright hate us!" shouted a very angry-looking cockroach. Wammy smiled, cockroaches, she liked those things. They were cute.

"They don't have enough kindness and shit in their heart." Wammy said, slowly walking towards the cockroach.

"I realize that; I'm not stupid." the cockroach pushed up his glasses. "And how can you understand my language?"

"I'm a witch." she explained.

"Ah."

"Well, I can help you." Wammy said

"And how is that?" asked the cockroach

"I'll give you pixie dust, as much as you want. Enough so that every time someone tries to squish a cockroach their subconsciousness is referred to their root humanitarianism. In short, they'll realize their goodness and decide to not kill you guys."

"And you're willing to do this for free?" Asked a cockroach official suspiciously.

"Nope. I want you to sign a summoning contract with me. I can summon as many cockroaches as I want, whenever I want to do whatever I want for me. They wont die in the process because I will place magical holds on them that make them temporarily immortal. Basically, you're going to owe me to servitude." The cockroaches turned to each other, whispering among themselves. After a long while they turned back to Wammy.

"Okay, we've decided. We agree with your offer. However, we want your word that we will not lose our people."

"Yeah, Yeah."

When she was gone, the cockroaches turned to each other again, commencing their discussion.

"At least it's not forever, I mean, she's going to die someday. But we'll be unkillable forever."

"YEAH!"

But, needless to say, they were wrong. Wammy would never die. Why? Well before leaving for the spring, having grown attached to the bitter child, Persephone gave Wammy a very special gift. This gift was one that shocked Hades as well as every creature in the underworld. They had all been underestimating Persephone's power; they couldn't have imagined she'd be able to accomplish such a feat. However it seemed she _did_ have the power and she obviously had a lot of it. For she did something very surprising. She gave Wammy the gift of immortality. And not just your average version of immortality, instant resurrection. Meaning, Wammy could be killed but she'd pop right back to life, fully healed, every time. Meaning, she could not be sent to Tartarus. There was no way to kill her.

Now you may imagine just how powerful Wammy had gotten. And this slightly worried Zeus. So of course, they did the only thing they could, crowned Wammy a goddess. Goddess of chainsaws. Now Wammy could summon as many chainsaws as she wanted at will, and not existing chainsaws, but chainsaws created by her imagination. Now being a goddess, you may think she could die by being forgotten the same way Pan did. But if you may recall, Wammy was born a human. Okay no, she was never human. She was half god, half witch. Still, she was a mortal of sorts and not a natural god. She could not die by simply being forgotten about. In truth she wasn't even acknowledged as a goddess. So you may ask, why did they make her a goddess? The answer is simple. So that she wouldn't interfere with things too much at camp half blood. And to Camp Half-Blood she went, but the story of Camp Half-Blood must be told first.

…

So there's Camp Half-Blood, and there's {Camp Half-Blood}. Camp Half-Blood is an actual camp while {Camp Half-Blood} is merely a reserve guild for slightly special demigods that stay there year-round. They had been dropped at the guild the day they were born, left to grow up there. A few of them left the guild to attend normal school or stay at the camp for the summer.

The original guild members are Kindell, Carly, Sarah, Athena, Zoe, Ann, Massie, Poseidon, and Keila. Alli and Jaz also joined the guild after the first summer of camp recorded in the roleplay which is why they were included in Sarah's Wedding.

Since I have come upon this topic, I should tell you about that particular group first.

Alli, Keila, Jaz, Carmen, and Megan all went to the same school up until 5th grade. That was when Alli left to an academy for privileged students that was really a school for demigods that were being taught of world domination. Keila was the only one of the group who truly knew she was demigod though her aura had been sealed by Kindell and her witchy powers. Keila also knew that Megan and Alli were demigods but chose to not tell them in order to protect them from the demigods.

At the age of 12 Alli finally escaped the academy along with a boy named Connor, slightly confused about her identity. Connor and her got seperated and she found herself at Camp Half-Blood in the Athena cabin with a very jumbled up memory. Strangely, no one ever seemed to notice her up until two summers later. That is, besides for Nico Di Angelo.

She had been camp for two months when she first saw Nico. He didn't come to the camp often and whenever he did admirers lined up wanting to spend time with him. He simply ignored them, choosing to spend time with himself. He didn't even feel the need to socialize with Percy and Annabeth. Alli found herself fascinated. She was used to not being noticed by now and followed him. At twelve, she was three years younger than him though she looked older and was convinced he'd think she was nothing but an annoyance. But quite the contrary, he _did_ notice her and he didn't think she was annoying. It started off kind of slow. He was like a mentor, a brother figure. Slowly as ever though, their feelings moved beyond that. It started with small kisses and turned into something much bigger. Something that lasted so long that even the Lithe's water couldn't completely wash away Alli's memories.

Now you may be thinking, _Why was none of this ever mentioned in the roleplay?_ The answer to that lies in the age gap between Nico and Alli. Their relation was a sort of forbidden taboo that required them to keep it in secrecy so they kept their mouths shut and saw each other in secret, spending long nights together midst the forests for no one but mother nature to witness their love.

As you guys know, two summers later, the year Alli was 14, she was noticed by Zia(Autumn) and strangely everyone else started noticing her as well. It was harder for her to keep her and Nico's secret but she coped. Athena and Kindell accompanied her at the camp along with Zia, being the only two {CHB} guild members who spend their summers at camp at that time. It wasn't long till Kindell revealed to Alli that she was really a witch. Alli was told that she was a witch as well and her strange affinity that allowed her to speak Spanish even though she did not know it was explained by this little fact. Also Alli learned that she wasn't a daughter of Athena but a daughter of Poseidon and a granddaughter of Athena.

During this time Athena, the camper learned that her mother was a bounty hunter and left camp without informing any of the campers. Now Zia, being the Zia she was, was not used to not being the center of attention. After being sent to make cereal by Kindell and running into a nosy little pink haired girl who is later revealed to be Ann from the guild as well as the oracle of Delphi though she didn't show up much in the roleplay, Zia was enraged. She picked up her weapons and head out to scout out Kindell and Alli but to her surprise they had disappeared from camp.

Meanwhile Kindell and Alli were exploring Hogwarts and learning of the awesome connection between witchcraft and greek mythology. What they didn't know however was that Autumn was not a normal demigod. Autumn's mother was actually Voldemort. And in actuality, Voldemort is really a woman. A woman you all know very well; Jessica Alba. So you may ask, Wouldn't that make Autumn half-witch as well? You guessed wrong. Jessica Alba was merely a human mortal who had been being controlled by the gods in order to take down the Witches and Wizards of Hogwarts who presented a threat to the Gods. Zia however was convinced her mother was actually a wizard up until the end of that summer. I'll go over that in a second.

So now that Zia had learned of Alli and Kindell's true identity as witches she did something unimaginably drastic. She stole the magic of every witch and wizard in Hogwarts. Of course, Hogwarts received their magic back but midst the process Zia erased Kindell and Alli's memories. And by accident, she also erased Alli's memories of her relationship with Nico.

After their memories were erased, it was also revealed that Kindell and Alli had a new affinity for speaking Japanese even though neither of them remembered having a Japanese descendent.

Now the summer was over and Kindell took Alli to the guild with her. Upon arrival, Keila was shocked to see Alli after four years of separation and they tried to contact their old friends once more. However they were only successful in contacting Jaz. Carmen had moved away from the city and Megan had strangely disappeared. They called Jaz over to the guild even though she wasn't a demigod. As it turned out, Jaz had an affinity for seeing beyond the mist.

Soon after the beginning of the year, Kyle, a mortal that had previously attended school with Sarah and Carly, proposed to Sarah at Taco Bell. Sarah decided to agree and preparations for her wedding were made. Of course then there was the wedding. And if you're reading this I'm sure you've read all about Sarah's wedding already so I don't need to point anything out.

During all of this, Zia was going through her own adventure. She had refused to come spend the year with the guild to spend some time with her mother, Jessica Alba. That year, Zia finally realized how human her mother truly was and how her taking over the world as Voldemort had been an extremely well-executed fluke. Throughout this, Zia learned to love her normal and strangely blonde and tan mother unconditionally. And that wasn't all, Zia also learned a shocking secret about Harry Potter. One that she promised to reveal to no one.

So now that the events of the year have been uncovered, I'll take this time to tell you about some of the characters.

Sarah, of course, was our first ever bride. She is the baby of the group. While Kindell is supposed to be 18 right now though she's forever frozen at 17, Sarah is 14. Sarah got married at the age of 13 to Anthony who was also 13. They left on a honeymoon and Sarah was soon impregnated. It is unknown who the father was though we know it was not Anthony. She followed suit to get an abortion so we have no way of knowing the identity of the mystery impregnator. Sarah is a daughter of Dionysus and she was dropped off at the guild two days after she was born. Her true mother was an individual that was well known in the world of the gods for her deadly knifing skills. Though a human, she made her name by managing to as much as injure a minor god. Sadly though, Sarah's mother is a hopeless alcoholic who met Dionysus at a bar one night and Sarah sort of just happened. Sarah's slightly cuckoo-headed-ness can be explained by the fact her mother drank beer throughout her pregnancy. She attended school with Carly for a couple of years when they got slightly bored of hanging around at the guild and Kindell gave them aura-sealing incantations like she gave to Keila.

That brings us to Carly, daughter of Apollo. Carly was also left at the guild at nearly birth mainly because she had been chosen for a particular task. She lived at camp the entire year she was seven because she had a quarrel with Poseidon over decorating their shared room with flowers. At the age of ten, Carly ran away from the guild having gotten in a fight with Poseidon once again. In her travels, she was found and taken to a rehabilitation center for claiming that she has seen a monster. Because of that rehabilitation center, she lost all of her memories of being a demigod. However, two months later, still ten years old, Carly was summoned to Olympus and given a talking chainsaw named Chainy. Chainy is _the _one, the holy chainsaw, father of Borlath and a particular female chainsaw who's identity is yet unknown. She was then sent back to the guild much to the relief of her guild mates who had been looking for her for the past two months. She had a job however, and at the soft age of ten she began destroying monsters that affected the human world under the command of the gods. By the age of twelve Carly had mastered the art of killing and slaughtered her own mother in order to be completely free of fate. Carly is precisely the same age as Kindell just slightly younger, her birthday in March while Kindell's is in November. At this point, Carly has just turned 18.

Now there's Athena, daughter of Hades. No, she's not Athena the goddess of wisdom, she just happens to be named that. Athena is 16 at this point and even though she is not the oldest, she was renounced the leader of the guild. Athena had always been confident, it being passed down from her mother, a bounty hunter. Athena is notorious for her habit of disappearing in the middle of the action to do something otherwise. Both summers so far she has disappeared to help her mother with bounty hunting and during the wedding she disappeared to help the _Uglies_ cast rescue Aya Fuse from the Extras. (Consult the Uglies triology by Scott Westerfeld)

Next we arrive at Poseidon, son of... Poseidon. Here, what about we call him Poseidon jr. for now. He was mysteriously dropped in the guild at the age of two. No one knows who his mother is. Many people misunderstand him and automatically assume that he's gay. In truth though, he's very much straight, just very metrosexual. Of course, don't tell him I admitted his straightness. The world may come to an end but we will never stop teasing him. Poseidon is 17 at the moment.

Our only guild daughter of Aphrodite is Stacy. Stacy was escorted to the guild by Aphrodite herself when she was five years old. As much as the campers tried to hate her, it's not very hard to hate the daughter of the goddess of love. Even though outwardly Stacy may seem harmless, she's actually a fair archer and knows many spells and incantations which is very rare for demigods. It is rumored that she may have a drop of witch blood in her. She is 17 at the moment.

Of course, then there's Massie, daughter of Hermes. Her mother was a famous Broadway actress who Hermes fell in love with midst delivering a message for Athena. She refused to divulge in a sexual relationship with Hermes without marriage and Hermes, a god unused to refusal took her by force. As sweet as Massie may seem outwardly, inside she's filled with the want for revenge against the gods. An aspiring actress she loathes her father for ending her mother's career. Massie was dropped at the guild at birth and is currently 17.

Speaking of daughters of Hermes, there's Keila. Hermes left to deliver a message for Ares in Iceland and he was spotted by an Icelandic woman by the name of Dagbjört. Dagbjört was struggling one night in the streets. Iceland, being a country with high standards of living, poverty is almost nonexistent there. However Dagbjört was only in her teenage years and had been kicked out of her house by her mother. She planned on returning home soon but at that point was filled to the brim with anger. When Hermes approached her, she was up for any way to rebel against her family. However, after becoming a teen mom, Dagbjört paid greatly for her foolishness. In order to lift some of the load off of Dagbjört, Hermes took Keila and deposited her in the guild the very day she was born. Keila is 16 at this point and does not know about her real mother. She's been trying to figure out ever since she was little. The only one who knows the absolute truth about this is Ann, who had a vision of Keila meeting her mother in the near future.

Ann is perhaps the only guild member that is completely human. Ann's father died long before she was born and her mother died giving birth to her, leaving Ann an orphan. She was born the same day as Zoe who was in the hospital bed next to hers. The minute Ann's eyes were opened, she spotted a nature spirit and started crying, looking straight at the spirit. A satyr happened to be there picking up Zoe and realized that even at such a young age, Ann could see through the mist completely. He learned from the doctor that she was an orphan and send a woman disguised as a relative of Ann's to the hospital. Ann was taken to the guild and assigned the role of the Oracle of Delphi when Rachel decided she wanted to forfeit her position as oracle to fall in love and pursue a family. Ann, as a guild member, did not go the camp very often, but whenever a quest was being given out, she would magically appear at camp at random places. That is how she was there at camp the day that Zia left to make Kindell cereal. Ann is 18 at the moment.

Zoe is a daughter of Poseidon. Her real mother was extremely close to Zoe even though she did not want Zoe to live with her because she feared her safety. Therefore, Zoe spent every summer with her mother which is why she never went to the camp. Of course, Zoe is 18 because she was born on the exact same day as Ann(October 3rd). Zoe and Ann discovered that their mothers were actually best friends throughout childhood and got separated once Ann's mom got married and Zoe's mom met up with Poseidon.

That covers all of our official guild members. Now I should tell you some extra stuff that happened after Sarah's wedding that never made it's way into the roleplay in full full depth.

For one, Ann met the real Ichigo. How so? Well the night after wedding she went home and fell asleep with her cardboard cutout. That night Yuroichi Shihouen, her fairy godmother granted her the real Ichigo Kurosaki and Ann awoke to the her very own real life Orange-haired Strawberry soul reaper. (Read "Ann and Ichigo: Another CHB slogan" for the full story. Based on the manga/anime Bleach by Tite Kubo")

That night Sarah and Anthony left for their honeymoon.. and to know what happened there it's best if you go read "Sarah's Honeymoon: A CHB slogan" *wink wink*

Now here's the real kicker. Zoe and Kaleb went to sleep that night in Zoe's room and the next morning when Athena went to wake them up, they were gone. Completely gone. After rummaging through her room they found a note in her drawer.

_Kaleb and I have something to do. Please don't come looking for us. -Zoe_

The entire guild quieted down. They had already lost Kindell with her dying at the wedding. Now... now Zoe was gone too. The last thing they heard was Keila's "Oh jeeze..."

...

It was summer again and Autumn and Athena were the first to arrive back at camp. Next they had a brand new camper, Electra, daughter of Zues, a little redhead Athena crowned "Ms. Fame."

Of course, Alli made the most dramatic entrance, almost crashing into camp with her newly acquired learner's permit and the car that has no identifiable parts remaining. She was found by Athena and taken back to Poseidon cabin. When Electra saw her it was revealed that Electra had attended school with Alli, Keila, Megan, Jaz and etc. But only for Kindergarten; she'd moved away before first grade with her mother, Musica Potter.

Of course, next came Lillian(or Jay as in the guild). She developed a friendship with Electra, shocking the entire camp with the revelation of her being a daughter of Artemis. Her and Electra then developed a strange knack for getting lost in the Strawberry fields.

Later Percy and Alli left Autumn alone at the beach to explore the great underwater world. Of course, Autumn didn't take well to that. Athena and her decided to take a little trip to Paris.

While Athena and Autumn are gone on their trip, Electra is giving Lillian a tour of the camp and suddenly.. they see something on the beach. It's a monster. And according to Poseidon, it can only be killed by Zeus's master bolt. So of course, Electra pulls the _daddy's little girl_ and obtains the bolt. She defeats the monster and soon Athena and Autumn return from Paris.

The next morning, Kindell finally arrived at camp. Not as Kindell, but as Wammy, with no memories of her past. The campers found themselves more than slightly creeped out by this new/old character who's death had finally normalized their camping environment a little. She made her hated debut by summoning a cockroach on the back of Autumn's leg. Autumn was perhaps tortured most by Wammy because they both shared a cabin. Autumn actually viewed Wammy in the middle of a dark ritual revolving around floating chainsaws and undying cockroaches.

Alli pursued fighting Wammy but the fight was ended almost instantly with the summoning of a few cockroaches on Wammy's part. As it had been revealed the summer prior, both Alli and Wammy were able to speak Japanese though this year it seemed they didn't realize they were speaking in Japanese whenever they conversed.

Now the only character who seemed to be truly fond of Wammy was Lillian who didn't know her from last summer. Ironically, Electra, another camper who did not know Kindell, was probably the one who disliked Wammy the most.

One day, a cockroach the size of a car appeared outside the big house. Actually, it _was_ a car and it held no other than Thalia Grace. Well it turned out, Wammy had summoned Thalia due to a moment of revelation in which she decided she wanted to murder her. Electra was horrified. She finally met her sister and Wammy tried to kill her. Being the indecisive personality Wammy was, she changed her mind and announced that she no longer felt like killing Thalia.

Thalia then snuck Electra into the Ares cabin in order to find a weapon. As they were rummaging through weapon racks, Wammy appeared. She led Electra to the perfect weapon, making Electra break into a moment of affection towards Wammy and dislike her less ultimately. Wammy followed suit to rescue Electra and Thalia from the Ares camper that had discovered them in their weapon rack.

As they made their escape, they met with Lillian, who's position as Artemis's daughter greatly surprised Thalia. Lillian explained that Artemis had not eloped with Lillian's father in order to bare child, but had blessed him with paternity. Once Thalia was relieved, the camp participated in a "everyone for himself" duel. Wammy exited the party at this point and entered the camp library to meet with Alli. They conversed briefly in Japanese until Nico made his appearance from the window, a habit Wammy and Nico shared even though not not related by blood.

When Alli started to near Nico, he ran away from her, all the way out the window to the ocean. Alli asked him why he was running from her pointing out that she was his cousin. He asked her to prove it and she did, making the ocean rise above the ground. After accomplishing this feat however, she dropped unconscious from exhaustion.

Nico carried Alli over to everyone else, informing them that there was a need for an Apollo camper. Just then the ground below Wammy and Electra cracked open and they were locked in a closed chamber. How they were released was never revealed because Electra was knocked unconscious after being told that the rescue tactic was a Hades secret.

Later that day, a new camper arrived at camp by the name of Dawg(Javi-chan!). He was the same age as Autumn, 14, but looked much older and meaner. Yes, meaner that the notoriously cranky Autumn. He only looked it though, he really wasn't. Wammy instantly enlisted him as his minion. When Alli came over to Wammy and Dawg, carrying Electra, it was revealed that all three of them spoke Japanese. From this, it was conclusive that Dawg was possibly a wizard.

Then, Electra awoke and all hell broke lose. A golden thread in Alli's hand curled itself into lettering that foretold of a war. Alli turned to the camp border and she saw an army of monsters, working their way through the border space-time shield. Desperately she called for a battle plan, answered by Wammy, who instantly appeared with a camp map and marker.

She highlighted a plan placing the campers by cabin in Points across the camp, providing them with special weapons, pixie dust, and cockroach armies. Once the battle strategy was constructed, she told the campers to go on to sleep. The estimated time of the first monsters making it through the border was 10am the next morning.

After Wammy played out the battle strategy, the gang gathered around. Alli showed hints of breaking out of her mind-wipe, telling Nico of the dreams she had about a pale hand pushing her. Nico responds in a melancholy tone saying something about not bringing back tied ends. Alli and Nico have a moment, sending Electra's inner consciousness into a jealous fit. She realizes she's actually in love with Nico. She is dragged away by Lillian and Autumn. As for Alli, even though her memories have been tampered with by the Autumn, she feels a connection with Nico and spends a good amount of time crying in his embrace.

The next morning before the battle takes place, Alli is visited by Poseidon who informs her of the fact that a battle had occurred at Olympus as well. The gods were wiped out; there was no more hope for Olympus but there _was _hope for camp.

So the battle commences and in accordance to their plans, they win with no casualties, barely any injuries, and unexpected aid from Poseidon. The only person of the group who falls at all is Lillian but she is shortly healed by Wammy. While she is unconscious, she has a vision of a silver doe who is hinted to be Artemis. Later she has another vision about a boy with a dark voice who she cannot see. She wakes up and tells Autumn and Electra that it was Luke, thoroughly convinced of this.

Meanwhile, due to a little scene between Poseidon and Nico, Alli and Wammy finally realize something is being kept from them. They confront Nico but he refuses to tell them. Wammy and Alli have a short conference and Wammy promises Alli that she will figure things out.

The next morning starts with Dawg awakening from a dream about Autumn getting stabbed. This particular scene introduces the idea of Dawg and Autumn's possible relationship. However, he wakes up to Alli and they have an argumentative discussion which does hint at a that of a bickering couple however that pairing is made unlikely due to their age difference and the Alli-Nico situation.

Later that day, Alli and Annabeth are explaining to Lillian that she couldn't have possibly seen Luke when Wammy jumps in through the window, chasing some girl with a chainsaw. When the girl refuses to comply with her wishes, Wammy shoos everyone out of the room and holds Electra hostage. She tells Electra that she wont hurt her as long as she screams as though she's in pain. Subsequently, Nico rushes in to rescue her. Wammy threatens Nico, saying that if he doesn't give her at least hint of whatever it is that her and Alli don't know of, she would murder Electra right there. Nico hastily spits out a riddle in order to save Electra.

Lillian finally realizes that the boy in her dreams was not Luke but another man with a similar aura. She reveals that he wants to recruit her for his army that means to destroy the gods. In a sudden flash, Lillian realizes his full identity and claims that his name is Caan. He appears in the room but only Lillian can see him.

Alli, suddenly remembering a snippet from her past, realizes that she knew a boy named Caan Heckfer when she was at an evil demigod academy. She reveals how her and this guy named Connor Konoe managed to escape from there. Just then, Connor breaks into the room, hammer in hand. As it turns out, Connor is a son of Athena that has been trying to find and kill Caan ever since his and Alli's escape from the academy. With the scene at an absolute standpoint, Caan decides to leave Lillian and in comes Wammy through the window again, sipping a can of Dr. Pepper. They notice a huge attitude change in her instantly alerting Nico and Autumn of the fact that Wammy was no longer Wammy. She had somehow regained her memories and was Kindell again. When she speaks to Alli in Spanish, Alli, overwhelmed, drops unconsciou, clutching her head. Just then Dawg comes in running, warning Autumn to get away from Wammy, or Kindell. But it's too late and Autumn drops dead, a cockroach crawling out of her shirt.

Lillian is greatly saddened by Autumn's death and hangs over the corpse, wishing for a way to be able to heal her. Caan comes into her consciousness and offers to help her heal Autumn. In return, he wants her. Like.. _otherwise_. Enraged and terrified, Lillian manages to restore Autumn's life force a little and bring her barely back to life with Caan's power. Autumn comes back to life, relieving the sobbing Dawg and fainting in his arms. He then carries her to the Apollo cabin to heal.

In the infirmary, Lillian awakes and turns to the rest of the gang, in complete panic. She tells them that Caan wants her and that if she gives herself to him he would spare the camp. She tells Kindell to make the deal and so Lillian's consciousness is stuck in a state between reality and Caan's world.

Two days later, Autumn and Dawg are officially dating and sorta kinda getting stalked by daughters of Aphrodite who think that they're just.. _SO CUTEEE! _As this romance flowers, another distinguishes as Nico pays Alli a visit. They have a very messed up conversation with Alli half-psycho. Nico tells Alli that she's immature and that she's not the same person any more. They end their ties to each other and Nico exits the infirmary, leaving the loony Alli inside. He bumps right into Electra once he's out. In a short glimpse into his head, he admits that he finds Electra very delicate and doll-like in a most positive manner, making his attraction for her the opposite of the attraction he had once had for Alli. This new couple is slowly introduced into the series and Electra's love is hinted on not being one-sided anymore.

As a distressed Electra is running away from the scene she runs into Kindell who tells her to stop thinking of others and start thinking of herself for once. Electra disregards Kindell's sermon and runs off to visit Lillian. A scene change occurs and Kindell goes to visit Connor, who is of course, her younger brother for they are both children of Athena. She tells him that things would soon be explained and so they both head out for Poseidon cabin.

Meanwhile, Lillian is in bad state. She was suffering from a high fever and they decided to heal her so that she could go live with Caan in the material world as opposed to just her consciousness. Also, it is confirmed that Alli has gone completely and utterly loco. Kindell and Connor then walk. Kindell decides to tell them the truth about her past and why she wasn't dead. Her and Nico take turns telling her story, the one you just read up in the beginning of this slogan.

Electra barges out the cabin, confused about Kindell and Alli's witchy predicament and absolutely enraged about Lillian's departure. Kindell stops Nico from following Electra, shaking her head in disapproval of all the romance but her mind flashes back to this boy named Debashish she met at a gas station while she was still Wammy.

Autumn and Dawg find themselves left alone in Poseidon cabin, questioning their relationship and wondering why they were going out at all. That is when Carly makes an appearance and out of nowhere Kindell jumps in through the window and hugs Carly from behind. Carly's chainsaw, Chainy, goes off and cut it's way through Kindell's flesh. Dawg goes into a panic attack thinking that Kindell is dead. However she soon sits right back up and tells Autumn and Dawg about how Carly's chainsaw is immortal just like Borlath, but stronger. So strong that even those who have bathed in the Styx could be killed easily by it. Since Carly had owned him from long before Kindell received Borlath, she was the true queen of chainsaws, an expert in murder. In addition to Kindell and Carly's chainsaw synonymy, they also behave in a romantic means which seems to be one-sided from Kindell. Though it can be presumed that it is all in pretend for Kindell asks Carly to sleep with her that night and Carly refuses, saying that she can sleep in her own cabin, Apollo cabin. However right then an Apollo camper rushes in to say that due to Alli's looniness, the cabin had been clogged with rubber ducks. Carly has a strange an undying phobia of rubber duckies and claims on many occasions that they are evil, so she instantly agrees to sleep in Athena cabin with Kindell.

In Athena cabin Kindell and Carly have a short combustive conversation in which Kindell reveals to Carly the truth about Olympus's destruction. It is also noted that Carly tells Kindell to "tell them the truth already" however we have no way of guessing what the truth could possibly be. The conversation was cut short by Kindell who set Carly and herself into a sexually provocative situation right before the door opened. A boy who seemed to be new to camp walked in on them, and right after he left Kindell burst into laughter making it obvious she had done so on purpose. After this Carly goes to bed and Kindell heads outside, transforming into her full-pixie form which makes it's very first appearance in this scene. It is hinted she leaves to bring back Lillian though it is never revealed how exactly she does it.

The next morning Autumn wakes up to see Lillian standing right next to her bed, flesh and bone. Lillian explains to Autumn that she doesn't love Caan and being a daughter of Artemis, has no interest in men whatsoever. As Autumn and Lillian continue their conversation they find out that Dawg is hiding under Autumn's bed. Autumn shoes him away, enraged.

Dawg runs over to Kindell and Wammy, out of breath. Kindell and Carly once again pull their "lesbian lovers" trick and absolutely terrify Dawg who runs away screaming. Even after Dawg is gone, Kindell continues acting and asks Carly. She turns around and tells the new demigod from before, Sam, to come out of the bushes. Carly has has a spastic reaction to the name Sam demanding Kindell why she hadn't been told the boy was named Sam beforehand. Sam joins them and soon Kindell departs from the location, leaving Carly and Sam alone to converse.

The scene changes to Apollo cabin. Dawg is in hysterics, crying on the shoulders of an Asian Apollo kid. The kid tells Dawg that he already has a mental patient(Alli) but will make an exception and take Dawg in as well. Alli, who is loony, sends a blast of water at Dawg's head. Dawg sends a blast of water back at Alli. The Apollo cabiners, realizing that they now have another mental wizard in their care, all sink to the ground in dismay.

Now we go back to Autumn and Lillian who have just finished conversing. Autumn shadow-travels over to Dawg and tells them she wants to break up with him. Dawg is left absolutely miserable, surrounded by the loony-ness of Apollo cabin. He decides to grab his sword and go fight Autumn.

Meanwhile, back in the loony bin, Alli is running around with rubber duckies when suddenly an owl flies out and drops a splash of water on her. Connor rejoices, seeing Alli finally sane again. They both rush over to Athena cabin hoping that Kindell would finally reveal the full truth. However, they find Sam and Carly there as well, just as confused. Kindell refuses to reveal the truth to them at the time, spouting some nonsense about "Letting those in love identify their thoughts and walk through the paths they need to reach sanity"

Later that day on the roof of Hades cabin, Electra and Nico sit together, wrapped in an embrace. They reveal for the first time that they truly love each other. Suddenly, Electra rises in the air surrounded by sparks. When she drops back down, she has completely transformed. A transformation with Nico follows shortly and they both turn to each others, stronger than they had ever been, with only one word on their minds: Destiny's Bidding.

We go back to Autumn and Dawg's fight. They start sparring, taunting each other as they do. Autumn finally shadow travels behind him in order to catch him by surprise. Dawg instantly turns around, pointing his sword and stupefying her.

Later Autumn wakes in Apollo cabin. The Apollo campers flock around, cleaning rubber duckies as they complain about the huge mess. An Apollo camper runs in, throwing open the door. He exclaims that the doors to Hogwarts would once again be opened and that there would be witches and wizards all over camp. The Apollo campers drop to the ground, sobbing.

Back in Athena cabin, Alli and Connor stand around awkwardly. Alli finally takes Connor's hand and drags him over to the beach, telling him she wants to show him something. Before she can show him anything however, she transforms same as Electra and Nico had. Of course, Connor's transformation comes next.

While Alli and Connor awe over their new shiny transformations, a new camper, Megan arrives at camp. While Megan is walking around, we have a flash of Kindell plotting about getting Lillian and Caan together, knowing full well that Lillian is a daughter of Artemis. But the flash ends abruptly and we return to Megan. And she isn't the only new camper. There's another new camper too. None other then Keila!

Kindell, Dionysus, and Chiron are together in the big house at this time. They have a conversation involving Dionysus's despair about his 13-year-old daughter being married and Kindell's past relationship with Chris, the older brother of Keila's boyfriend, Chase. Kindell decides to leave the big house upon being angered and jumps in through the window of Hermes cabin in order to greet Megan and Keila. Keila, seeing Kindell, Keila has a confused panic attack and faints. Lightening crashes in through the ceiling and we learn that Megan is a daughter of Zeus.

Alli and Connor are still on the beach, playing around with their newly acquired weapons. Connor receives a gun which he quickly replaces his hammer for and Alli receives a.. lantern. Whatever the hell that lantern does is completely impossible to predict but considering it's the all-mighty Destiny's Bidding power-up, we're sure it's something big. However, it causes a sort of trivial conflict between Alli and Connor, resulting on her walking away, mad at him for being "insensitive."

Alli walks back into Poseidon cabin to find the bickering Autumn and Dawg. Keila and Megan walk in and start explaining about how they knew each other and what the guild was.

At this time, Lillian is at Caan's place. Due to a chain of circumstance, they decide to watch Titanic together resulting in a kiss that leaves Lillian wondering.

On another note, Sam is frantic to face Carly, his pride wounded. He barges into Apollo cabin and accidentally calls her a damsel in distress. This results in Carly going a little loony and beating him up. The next day, Carly goes to visit Sam. They have somewhat of a conversation until Sam shoots her in the face with a bb gun and she goes into a violent fit involving quite a bit of cursing. The day after, Carly wakes up to Sam. She goes on to tell him about how she acquired Chainy. After she's done telling her story, her and Sam run off to go visit her wolf Chase.

Back in Poseidon cabin, a very cranky Lillian walks in and ends up flinging the oh-so-charming Connor Stolls across the room, who gets zapped by Megan right afterwards. The gang decides to leave for dinner, leaving Dawg and Autumn alone in Poseidon cabin. Autumn takes Dawg over to a treehouse she had found in the woods. The inside of the treehouse is all metal and Dawg finds himself slightly suspicious. His suspicion is proven legitimate when the floor gives out and he falls right though. Autumn looks down to see that Dawg in critical condition, unconscious. She instantly summons a skeleton warrior and tells it to go get help.

Meanwhile, Carly and Sam have arrived outside camp borders. Carly calls up Chance, her wolf and they have a reunion. Sam seems to be very vary of the wolf, somewhat scared of it. Just then Nico comes up to them running and informs him of Dawg and Autumn's condition. He tells them that Autumn and Dawg have opened up one of the tunnels that leads the undead from Hades' realm into inside the camp borders. Carly sends Sam away to tell Chiron and her and Nico go on to help Autumn and Dawg.

Back in "treehouse", Autumn finally climbs all the way down the ladder of the tunnel and sees Dawg up close in a puddle of blood. She turns him upside, making him cry out in pain and come back to consciousness. They have a conversation and for the first time, Autumn reveals to Dawg how she really feels and why she broke up with him in the first place. At the end of their conversation, Dawg tells her he loves her.

The next morning they wake up in the Apollo cabin, their beds side to side. Kindell greeted them and then left them almost right afterwards. Autumn and Dawg faced each other and in a moment, they transformed. Dawg then turned to the Asian Apollo cabin and flipped his sword hilt sideways. It turned out that his sword was a wand as well when he made a rubber duck appear and hit the kid right in the face. The entirety of the Apollo cabin panicked and ran out of the cabin, leaving Autumn and Dawg all alone. Dawg told Autumn that he had a persona and transformed into a cow, making her burst into laughter.

In a short flash, we see Connor reading Dr. Seuss's masterpiece "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish." to Alli as punishment for not kissing her when he had the chance. When she tells him to kiss her, he explains she has jinxed it by telling him to do so and it puts him under too much pressure.

In Zeus cabin, Keila wonders about how confusing it would be if Conner Stolls liked Megan because there was a Connor Konoe and a Connor Stolls and it was all confusion-making and chiz. Nico and Electra awkwardly break the news of Connor and Travis Stolls' twincest. Keila, overcome by this, faints, and Carly and Sam decide to take her over to Apollo cabin, leaving Megan alone with Nico and Electra. She noms on a banana and asks them whether they think she is sexy. Before getting her response, she walks out. Nico turns to Electra and asks her whether she is the only normal girl in the entire camp. Electra explains to him she isn't even close to normal and exits the cabin to go train.

Carly and Sam arrive at Apollo cabin, carrying Keila, to find all the campers gathered outside. Carly gets slightly ticked off and demands the campers tell her whatever is going on. The Asian kid tells her about Dawg summoning another rubber duck. Carly and Sam drop Keila right there and run away.

Lillian, all the while, is strolling through the strawberry fields and finds herself very close to the big house. She overhears the news of the portal from Hades being opened at the treehouse. Kindell and her then leave to go help Carly and Sam fight them off.

At the treehouse/portal Carly has Chainy out and is slashing away at the ghost-zombie things and Lillian has found a nice archery spot up in the trees. Kindell drags Sam aside and tells him that she's going to make him more powerful and pushes him right in the middle of a horde of zombies. Lillian seeing this, tries to attack the zombies but she suddenly transports over to Caan's mansion where Caan tells her was not the one to summon her.

Carly slices through as many four-legged zombie-ghost things to make it over to Sam as she can. Eventually, she manages to kill all of them and make it all the way. Finally, having managed to rescue him, she kisses Sam and they both transform.

Back at Caan's mansion, Lillian has changed her clothes once more because she was too "muddy" and her and Caan have a discussion about the last time they were together. Then they kiss and subsequently go through their designated transformations. Right after they transform, they are transported to camp.

Everyone finds themselves in Poseidon cabin, gathered around Kindell. Connor, seeing Caan, launches an attack but Kindell confiscates his pistol. She, at once, reveals what her and Caan had been planning the entire time. To finish the gods. Finally, all the demigods agree to take part in the new revolution and with that, the summer ends.

Now, what you all have been waiting for. The wedding shall now start. But first. Here's a little guide thing-a-ma-jig for you.

Nico – 19 – Hades

Kindell – 18 - Athena

Caan – 18 - Erebos

Carly – 18 – Apollo

Sam – 18 – Poseidon

Ann – 18 - Mortal(oracle)

Zoe – 18 – Poseidon

Poseidon – 17 - Poseidon

Stacy – 17 - Aphrodite

Massie – 17 - Hermes

Angie – 17 – huntress of Artemis

Lillian(Jay) – 17 – daughter of Artemis

Alli – 16 – Poseidon

Connor – 16 - Athena

Keila – 16 – Hermes

Megan – 16 – Zeus

Electra(Kaycee) – 16 - Zeus

Athena – 16 -Hades

Sarah – 14 - Dionysus

Autumn(Zia)– 14 - Hades

Dawg(Javi) – 14 – Ares

**Till next chapter!**


	2. Matrimony

**Back to Present time: The Men's Dressing Room**

Nothing was sacred anymore. Logan Lerman, _the_ Logan Lerman, was having a double wedding alongside a flower-sniffing idiot he wasn't sure was even straight.

"Ever heard of the term metrosexual? Women like it." Aphrodite stood front of the pantless Logan, arms crossed. Logan dived behind a chair, throwing a rubber duck at Aphrodite which went right through her and smacked Poseidon on the head. Poseidon could care less about the duck though.

"Seriously? Women like it?" He skipped over to Aphrodite in his underwear and threw his arms around her. She disappeared in a flash of golden and light, leaving Poseidon with a handful of thin air who somehow knocked himself to the ground. Logan was a little too freaked out to laugh.

"YOU STUPID FLOWERS!" Poseidon shouted five minutes later as Logan was nonchalantly trying to pull on his pants, glaring at the evil wilted flowers. "DIE! DIE! DIE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Poseidon picked up the flowers and tossed them to the ground, falling to his knees sobbing.

"Cry not child." Persephone whispered, making new, unwilted flowers appear in crystalline vases all around Poseidon. Logan buried his face in his hands. These goddamn gods obviously did not get the meaning of _Men's _changing room.

Persephone turned to Logan and smirked. "Nice Bob the Builder boxers." He dived behind his chair again, looking strangely uncomfortable. Persephone laughed and poofed away, leaving sprinklings of flower petals on the floor. Logan loosened his shoulders in relief. Finally, he could change in peace. Only one problem. THE GODDAMN GODS DID NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF PEACE.

"You better be good to my daughter." Apollo glared right at Logan, literally burning a hole right through his sunglasses.

"Y-yes sir." Logan felt extremely intimidated. The guy looked his age, even if he was his father-in-law to be.

"And no stripping." Apollo added.

"Huh?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Apollo held up a tape labeled "Meet Bill." Logan's eyes widened. _Oh gods no.. No! _But it was too late... Apollo had the tape pushed into the mini-TV. Logan sunk into a couch and covered his face; it was too painful to watch. Of course Carly chose that moment to walk in.

"Hey dad! What's up?" Carly ran up to high five him. It really was strange; they looked the exact same age and they both looked somewhat alike. It was like they were a sunny, glowey couple and Logan was just a very lonely actor hiding in a corner with his Bob the Builder boxers

"Hi Logan..." Carly smiled, waving at him a little. It was a formal smile, and she sounded somewhat awkward. She turned to the TV. "Oh cool! You guys are watching Meet Bill!" She kissed Logan on the cheek and told him she liked his underwear. Then she ran out of the dressing room as fast as she had come in. Logan buried his face in his hands again. He was the groom; why was he so nervous and emotional while his bride to be was running around with a chainsaw like everything was jolly.

"That is so messed up! They had Jessica Alba in that movie but they had _him_ strip. How is that even fair?"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT JESSICA ALBA?" Logan stood up so fast his boxars fell down, making Apollo burst into laughter.

"That was so pitiful!" Apollo laughed.

"THAT'S PERSONAL!" Logan screamed, covering his privates. Poseidon waited until Apollo left and then he poked Logan on the arm.

"What about Jessica Alba?" he asked, hopping up and down with a white lilac in his hand.

"She... she has this dark aura... and once I walked in on her sitting around laughing to herself. She turned around and her face had a crack going through it. And then she smiled at me and the crack disappeared. And then I think she tried to rape me but I really don't remember much else.."

"She did NOT try to rape you. You're so full of yourself just cause you're an actor. Not every woman wants you, you know!" Poseidon crossed his arms. Just then they heard a bunch of screaming and camera flashes. They turned to the window and there was a horde of girls.

"LOGAN! WE LOOOOVE YOOOOU!"

"LOGAN! I LOVE YOUR UNDIES!"

"BOB THE BUILDER ROCKS!"

"I HAVE THE TAPE OF YOU STRIPPING UNDER MY PILLOW!"

Logan turned to Poseidon and smiled matter-of-factly, raising his eyebrows. Poseidon facepalmed.

…

"How come no one brought me here last year?" Autumn asked, staring at the huge emporium.

"You said you didn't want to go to some crazy place with more Kindell than was necessary." Athena reminded her.

"Okay sheesh." Autumn picked up a tray of chicken tacos from the buffet. "Why the hell is the reception party BEFORE the wedding?"

Athena shrugged. "We have no idea what goes through Kindell's head."

"What the hell. Why does she always call the shots?"

"Beca- ADAM!" Athena ran off to her boyfriend, leaving Zia staring at the plate of abandoned tacos.

"I thought she was busy Bounty Hunting. How did she have enough time to find a freaking boyfriend?" Alli bit into a chocolate bar dramatically.

"Speaking of boyfriends... where are ours?" Electra asked, searching the room.

"Helping Logan get rid of the fangirls.. and getting dressed." Lillian explained, polishing a bow.

"Eeesh, put down the weapons for once, it's a wedding." Kaycee fidgeted with her necklace, which was really her lightning bolt compressed.

"There's gods all around. Even if we're going to pretend nothing's up today, we don't know what could happen." Carly said coolly, glaring at her father distastefully. When he looked over at her, she smiled sweetly.

"THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE! I HATE THIS!" Alli leaned against the wall. "I don't wanna do this... daddy.." Electra sighed. Ever since the plan had been revealed to them, Alli had been going through random guilt attacks. There was only one person who could calm her, and he was over in the men's dressing room having a beauty regime.

"Why is it taking the guys so much longer to get dressed anyways?" Electra finally asked. Carly buried her hand in her face. Her fiance and boyfriend were getting dressed in the same room. And her boyfriend happened to not know that she was getting married today. Her boyfriend actually didn't even know she had a fiance.

Sarah popped out from under the table with a huge platter full of tacos, laughing in Spanish. "Being married is way too much work. You just end up divorced."

"Sarah, I am going to freaking murder you." Carly was about to squash Sarah to the ground so hard that her brain would spit fluid out her nose.. except.. well.. umm, what..?

"DO NOT DO CUCKOO!" A hobo jumped in between Carly and Sarah, waving his arms around in some strange tentacle dance. Think Michael Jackson goes Squid. Sarah giggled and jumped out.

"If you're Squidward than I'm Spongebob." She set her plate of tacos on the table and started marching around repeatedly saying "I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready." It would've been all jolly if the hobo hadn't picked up her plate of tacos and taken off. That just ticked her off. She reached into her purse and pulled out her Desert Eagle. She cocked it once and held it in front of her, slowly aiming her target.

"NOOOO! SARAH-SAMA! DON'T DO MURDER! NO MUDER! MURDER BAD!" Sarah dropped her gun and turned to face the little squeaky thing standing next to her.

"Dobby?"

"You remember Dobby? Dobby is very happy Sarah-sama remembers him!" Dobby's saucer eyes nearly popped out of his socket. "But Dobby cannot let you kill Mr. Hobo. Dobby must protect Mr. Hobo. Mr. Hobo was very nice to Dobby."

Sarah was still staring at the house elf in disbelief when Sam ran out in nothing but his undies, chasing Connor and Travis Stolls with his trident. Fred and George Weasly were behind the pillar, laughing at the top of their lungs.

"Don't tell me, Fred and George are all twincest too? Or is one set of gay twins enough for this story?" Megan asked, clutching her head.

"Of course not!" Kindell popped out from god knows where. "One set of gay twins isn't nearly enough. We have three sets."

"Three...?" Megan asked, looking around.

"Yep three." Kindell pointed to the chocolate fountain. "Bellatrix and Narcissa Black!"

"Oh jeeze..." Keila facepalmed.

…

Ann was holding hands with Ichigo Kurosaki! THE Ichigo Kurosaki. He wasn't cardboard either, he was all real, flesh and blood. Ann looked up at him. She never though it was possible, but he was even hotter in real life.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, catching her eye.

"Nothing." Ann smiled cheerfully and hugged his arm. Suddenly the hobo ran past them and they saw a 14-year-old girl aiming a gun straight at them. And then there was a.. house elf? And a bunch of twins holding hands... and Keila fainted.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around, confused.

Ann grinned, covering her devil horns. "It's good to be back."

"Huh?" Ichigo repeated.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to the wackiness."

"These are your friends?" Ichigo asked pointing at the group that was crowding around Keila, trying to help her back to consciousness.

"Says the one with a quincy, Spanish sumo, and big-boobed girl with a magical hairclip for friends."

"Hey. Be nice to Inoue. I don't appreciate murder attempts." Ichigo picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the snack bar. "Dr. Pepper for Ms. Oracle?"

Ann's smile faded. "I'm not the Oracle anymore."

"Huh?" Ichigo slowly dropped her.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Talk about WHAT?"

…

"That shirt doesn't match my goggles." Connor shook his head.

"What about this one?" Sam held up an army green button-down.

"The collar looks too constipated-looking." Connor shook his head again.

"YOU HAVE ISSUES!" Sam slammed one of the flower pots to the floor.

"Why don't YOU get dressed?" Nico asked. Sam looked down at himself, realizing he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Because it looks sexy!" "Really sexy." Connor and Travis Stolls stood outside the window that had recently been occupied by Logan's fangirls.

"OH HELL NO!" Sam summoned his trident and ran after them, tripping on the side table but picking himself back up and continuing his running.

"That kid.." Nico sighed, "He's so headstrong. No wonder him and Carly.."

"What about him and Carly?" Logan demanded.

"Huh? oh-" Nico started. Connor kicked Nico on the shin and turned to Logan "They're best friends. You should see them running around camp with their little weapons and causing havoc. Sam still can't beat her though. To be perfectly honest, I think he's a little scared of her. And she's a little annoyed by him. I guess you could say he's her minion."

Logan, strangely, looked perfectly convinced. "Awww! Carls has a little minion!"

"I would appreciate it immensely if you hooligans could please quiet down. You are producing a counterproductive outcome to the aromatic incense I have lighted in this room." Caan looked angrily at the boys.

"CREEPER! This man is a creeper!" Poseidon exclaimed, crossing his arms.

On the other side of the window:

"CAAAAAAARLY! THOSE CREEPY TWINS KEEP STARING AT ME!" Sam ran over to Carly, dropping his trident.

Carly smiled. "Do you need a hug to make it better?"

"Yes!"

"Well too bad."

"Awww!" Logan exclaimed, looking at the faraway two. "That is so adorable I might just want to take that kid home with us. He can be our adoptive son!" Nico and Connor uncomfortably shifted around. Just then this random kid ran into the dressing room, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Who the hetzilakos are you?" Poseidon asked.

"Darren Criss.. Wow a lot of men in underwear..."

"What the hell is it with all the gay men here?" Sam demanded, stepping back into the dressing room.

"No no.. I'm a former gay man. I was gay until I realized... there are some seriously amazing women in this world."

"No joke..." Connor shook his head.

"You mean that negatively Connor." Caan interjected.

"No, it's positive too. The negative side is slightly larger.. but it's attractive."

"That makes no sense!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"That's because you're about to marry Selena Gomez, the freaking hottest woman alive." Nico exclaimed. "You've never been with Alli."

Connor tossed out his cigarette. "Hey. You have Electra. Leave Alli-chan alone. She's a little wacky.. but-"

"You don't know half of it!" Nico exclaimed.

"Um..." Darren Criss stood awkwardly in his corner.

"Who are the flowers for?" Poseidon asked, eying the pretty non-wilted flowers.

"Sarah.. for her tragic divorce. I felt horrible about..."

"Oh so this is how you get your revenge on me? By hitting on my daughter?" Dionysus appeared. "I know I wasn't the best lover ever but you don't realize how hard it is for gods to have homosexual relationships. Zeus is very idealistic. You didn't have to bring my baby girl into this!"

"I.. I.. just felt bad for her!" Darren stuttered, dropping the flowers. Poseidon screamed a slow-motion _Noooooooooooo_ but managed to catch the flowers in time. He rejoiced, skipping around the room with the pretty flowers.

"Oh no no no. I don't want to hear it. And who said you could just suddenly become straight. YOU MUST REMAIN GAY!" Dionysus commanded.

"No. I'm bisexual smart one." Darren Criss reached into his pocket and pulled out his iphone. He typed in _ShaneDawsonTV _and pulled out a video labeled "Congratulations, you're bisexual!"

"Oh that makes sense." Dionysus reasoned and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Okay. Give Sarah the flowers. I'm going to go drink some wine. Oh and.. get dressed. Or else you'll all just get raped." Darren Criss winked at them and walked off, uber cool Darren Criss-like.

"That was quite awkward." Caan muttered. "Hmm... so are the huntresses of Artemis all.. like.. lesbians? Because I'm starting to doubt the strength of sexuality. I don't want Lillian switching over to the other side."

"Hmmm.. The first time I saw Carly she was making out with Kindell, half dressed." Sam recalled.

"NO WAY! Where was I and why didn't I get to see this?" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey guys.. How do woman manage to like men? I mean, how do they not end up liking other girls. How can they even manage?" Connor pondered.

"You think too much!" Nico exclaimed, looking uneasily over at Electra and Lillian, who were sharing a plate of tacos.

"This is depressing..." Poseidon sunk to the ground, staring wistfully at a pretty flower petal.

Five minutes later, Caan broke the silence. "You do realize none of us are wearing anything but underwear while the wedding is going on without us. 

…

Keila slowly rose back to consciousness. "I'm not enjoying my predicament."

"Neither are we sweetie." Megan smiled sympathetically.

"It's Chase.. It's all his fault!"

"I thought you were over him."

"I AM over him. He just did a lot of damage..."

"Aww. Keils!" Alli hugged Keila tightly.

…

"She's hugging Keila. Why is she hugging Keila like that? Do you ever see straight guys hugging each other like that?" Connor was staring out the window, having dressed earlier than the rest of them.

"You're just paranoid." Caan said, wiping his glasses on his shirt.

"You're right." Connor muttered and walked away from the window and started fixing his tie. Right then the window flew open and Kindell jumped in.

"Whoa! Men's changing room." Logan stated.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Kindell grabbed Connor by the arm. "You're coming with me."

"Wait! I'm not wearing pants!"

"Then put them on genius!"

…

Alli was still sitting around with Megan and Keila, helping with Keila's therapy process. She tried to help Keila with all her heart but her attention was occupied otherwise. Her father, he was in the same room. She couldn't stand it; knowing that she would help kill him.

"Alli-chan.." Connor put an arm around Alli's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Alli turned around.

"Yeah. Now I am." she smiled.

"Kay. Let's get something to eat." Connor turned to Megan and Keila. "Excuse us?"

"Uh huh." Keila and Megan said together. They watched Connor and Alli disappear into the buffet room. Finally, Kindell turned to Keila.

"So, does this mean I can't see Chris anymore?" Kindell asked, uncomfortably tugging on the hem of her dress. Female clothing, it didn't feel right. She'd build up a little too much muscle around her shoulders.

"Yes Kindell. It means exactly that. Who cares about mine and Chase's relationship falling apart. The only thing that matters is his older brother, who happened to be a one-night date for you solely because he was the best-looking guy in the room." Keila's usually tender voice delivered such sharp words, Megan almost gasped.

"I'm not like that anymore..." Kindell looked down at the floor, her voice almost inaudible.

"Uh huh. And pigs fly."

"Swine flu already happened." Megan interjected, smiling.

"Oh jeeze.." Keila muttered and Kindell laughed awkwardly.

"Okay Keila-wa, I call truce. I know I'm great at making people hate my guts and all, but for the time being let's be friends until I make you hate my guts all over again."

"Deal." Keila agreed.

"So... who thinks gay twins are freakishly freaky but freakishly sexy at the same time? Like imagine.. bondage would be like self-bondage. Like looking in a mirror, minus the pain." Megan randomly blurted out.

"OH JEEZE MEGAN!" Keila shouted, pulling out her poisonous spoon. "You pervert."

"There's no other perverted character in all of camp. And besides, don't you get bored of the pervert always being a guy?" Megan held up a book titled _Perversion for Beginners._

"Kindell you gave her that book didn't you?" Keila asked, turning to find an empty chair. "Oh jeeze..."

…

"Ann.. I need you to explain this to me. Right now." Ichigo sat on his knees in front of Ann's chair. "How can you just up and give up being oracle."

"It's simple. 'I've given up my position to this one girl. I forget her name. And..."

"And?"

"And. There's a few ands." Ann looked inside her Dr. Pepper can, collecting her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"One. The oracle can never marry, divulge in a relationship, or, well, anything of the sort. Two, they don't need another weak mortal for the war, they need a powerful fighter and I need to train for that. And three, I need to go save Zoe."

"How.. how will we do that?" Ichigo asked.

Ann looked up from her Dr. Pepper and smiled. "We're going to become shinigami."

…

"Hey.. how are you?" Caan stood behind the pillar, looking out slightly at Lillian.

"I'm good. Come here!" Lillian called him over. Caan slowly walked over, pulling out a tissue to wipe the seat before sitting on it.

"Y-you're not... Um, Lillian.." Caan blushed. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Um.. okay." Lillian waved as he ran off, tripping on his purple cape.

"What's with him?" Carly asked from under the table. She let go of the curtain and there was a loud scream followed by "STOP CHEWING ON MY LEG!" Then Carly rose the curtain and turned to Lillian as though nothing.

"Are you okay Carly?" Electra asked, seeing red lipstick mark on Carly's cheek.

"No I'm not okay. Kindell has some sort of perma-lipstick that doesn't come off. And Mr. Hobo keeps biting my leg. Not to mention, I'm about to get married. And Sam still doesn't know about it- SARAH STOP! THAT'S MY ARM NOT MR. HOBO'S! OWW THE FREAKING FORK HURTS!"

"What are you guys doing under the table anyways?" Lillian asked.

"Contemplating a way to not get married without having to submit myself to lesbianism and get a big told-you-so from Kindell." Carly explained.

"Hiding from my ex-husband. And all of my ex-boyfriends." Sarah stated.

"Taco!" Mr. Hobo said, grinning straight at Lillian and Electra.

…

Nico was the last to get dressed, making sure he looked perfect for Electra. He appeared behind her and placed his hands on her eyes.

"Nico!" She exclaimed and turned around. He wrapped her up in his arms, smiling like a cuckoohead.

"Get a room. Seriously, I can hook you up to a seriously qualitative goody bag." Megan spoke without looking up from her book.

"Epic perversion." Everyone turned, even the under-the-table party, lifting up their curtain, to the new arrival.

"DARREN CRISS!" Sarah screamed and ran over to him, jumping on top of him and knocking him to the ground.

"RAPE RAPE RAPE!" Megan shouted at from the sidelines, making Carly burst into laughter.

"You people get yourselves into the most awkward situations ever. Without me, you'd all be lost." Kindell stood in the doorway nomming on a popsicle.

"No fair! You made me wear a bridesmaid dress in Sarah's Wedding. How come you get to go change into normal clothes?" Carly pointed to Kindell's shorts and loose t-shirt.

"Cause I've died, lived in the depths of Hades, and I'm powerful enough to blast this entire wedding into smithereens, leaving no one with a way to survive." She answered nonchalantly.

"Good reasoning." Connor said between smokes.

"Connor! Can you not go one day without smoking?" Alli questioned irritably.

"It won't harm me. My immune system is somewhat demigodly."

"Haha. Very funny." Carly smirked. "What's with you children of Athena and your constant need for having something in your mouth." Kindell and Connor both turned to face Carly in tune.

"Brain food." They said together, making the Mr. Hobo scream and jump out of under the table.

"Ya crazy psycho kids! Yer no match for me Brooklyn Rage. NO DUR TO YOUR MAGIC BRAINS!" Mr. Hobo pointed accusingly at Kindell and Connor

"Mr. Hobo, Dobby does not want you to hurt the kids. Will you listen to Dobby, Mr. Hobo?"

"Yeah! And the Brooklyn Rage is mine. CHECK OUT MY RED EYES AND CREEPY CHIN! I'm scawy!" A blonde kid holding a deck of cards kicked Mr. Hobo.

"JOEY!" Alli screamed and ran after the blonde kid who was busy running away from the angered hobo.

"Not cool Alli! You said you were going to spend the entire evening with me!" Connor called, but Alli was too far away and too busy chasing Joey to hear him.

"Oh well. At least she's distracted from her daddy complex." Connor shrugged and started walking over to the east back room.

"No! I was playing Persona on the PS3! You go to the west back room with the crappy Xbox." Kindell stopped him before he could enter the room.

"And I should listen to you because?" Connor raised an eyebrow.

"I'll cut off the cigarette budget."

"Xbox it is."

…

"65 days until my very first movie hits theatres." Massie exclaimed, handing Kindell a front-seat ticked to the the movie premiere at the theatre at camp.

"So.. it's the first day of camp?" Kindell asked, looking at the date on the ticked.

"Yep!" Massie answered.

"Are you going to come?" Kindell asked, pausing her game.

"I can't.. I just. You know about.. my mom. I want to avenge my mother and all, but my way of avenging her is being able to do the thing she was never able to do. I really need to focus on my career. I know you can handle things without me." Massie fidgeted with her curls.

"You underestimate yourself, constantly. Part of being an actress is having confidence in yourself, believing you can do it. Massie, you're one of our strongest fighters. And no one but you can take down Mnemosyne, you know that."

"I'm pretty sure Keila can take care of it. I just.. I never asked for this. I want to have an average mortal life. Get married.. have kids." Her eyes drifted away.

"What's his name?" Kindell asked.

Massie rolled her eyes. "You already know it."

"Yeah. I do."

…

Autumn wandered around the abandoned hallways, looking from corner to corner. She wasn't one of those clingy-type girlfriends, but Dawg was nowhere to be found and it was really starting to worry her.

"DAWG!" She called. Suddenly, a shape jumped in through the window.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed.

"It's just me. Hush up."

"Sensei?"

"Yeah. Listen. A guild member of ours is an actress. She has already done a movie with Logan Lerman called _Stark the First Espada. _It's going to hit theaters on the first day of camp."

"And you're telling me this because?"

"The next movie she works on, _Mizukage and Karin_, will be with Jessica Alba. And she's going to start shooting next Saturday."

"Ah, hell."

"Ya think?"

Five minutes later, they were still sitting around brainstorming, trying to figure out a way to seal off Massie's aura so that Voldemort wouldn't sense her demigodliness.

"I give up. I just wanna find Dawg. He's not anywhere!" Autumn threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Huh?" Kindell tossed her lollipop to the floor and pulled out a new one. "I knew I was missing someone."

"WELL WHERE CAN HE BE?" Autumn demanded

"Did you check the cow stables?" Kindell offered.

"You don't think..."

…

"Could I really get my powers back?" Ichigo speculated, looking at the clear stone Ann was holding

"Yes you can Ichi. Just trust me kay?"

"I trust you." he answered.

"I DON'T HAVE A FOOT FETISH!" Ann screamed in response.

"Wh-What?"

"Oh, that's just the password." Ann explained.

…

"Oh my gods.. it was cold. And smelly. And I was so scared! This little girl kept trying to milk me. And I kept.. I kept having nightmares about burgers and frying pans.. and.." He broke down crying. "I don't wanna get eaten."

"Aww. Dawg." Autumn let him cry on her shoulder for once, ignoring the smell of manure coming off of him. It was just one of the downsides of having a wizard that randomly turned into a cow at times for a boyfriend.

…

"A..A.. Angie I love you. You know it's true." Gabe Saporta followed her with his microphone. Vikki T. jumped up behind him and screamed "YEAH! WE'RE COBRA STARSHIP!"

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE." Angie broke into a run. This was the very reason she rarely came to guild events. Kindell had taken to keeping the band Cobra Starship captive in the guild guest room and the lead singer Gabe had some strange infatuation with her. People had seriously lost respect for the huntresses of Artemis.

"Here's a deal for you." Ryland, another one of the band members, offered. "Join Cobra and Gabe will leave you alone. We want more female representation in the band. The whole all guys, one chick thing is getting old. Too pop punk."

"And Pop Punk is sooooo '05." Nate finished.

"You know what I think, you people are mental."

"Oh Angie, I know you, I swear it's true..."

"Just think about it." Ryland said.

"Yeah sure. I'll think about it." With that, she jumped of the nearest railing, making way for the cookie table, her eyes set on the snickerdoodles.

…

Keila slowly turned around to face Carly. "Carls.. you have a bruise on your leg..."

"Oh Shippuden!" cried Mr. Hobo.

"Walk away, Keila. Walk away. We're friends." Carly started backing up, crashing right into the wall. "Keils no... you wouldn't!"

"Okay Keils-y. It's nappy time." Athena gently dragged Keila away.

"Do you do this often?" Megan asked Athena, who was busy pressure-pointing Keila.

"Guild leader remember? Have to keep these kids from killing each other." Athena explained.

"And.. what's with her and bruises?" Lillian asked.

"That's just... this ability she has. All the guild members were brought to the guild instead of being taken to camp because we're all somewhat special." She shadow-traveled away with Keila, probably to give her a pep talk. Her boyfriend Adam just stood around looking lost.

"You get used to it." Sam explained sympathetically.

"Really?" Adam speculated.

"Yeah man. You have no idea how weird this place can get. But you do get used to it"

"Sammie, can you get me a taco?" Carly smiled at him, clutching the bruise on her leg. Sam shuffled off to the buffet table. Carly turned to Adam the moment Sam was gone.

"You're not mortal." She said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Don't act like an idiot."

"Sorry, no. I'm pretty sure I'm mortal."

"It was a statement, not a question. I'm guessing you're coming to camp this summer."

"But I'm human!"

"Tacos here!" Sam announced. Carly shot Adam a we'll-talk-later look. She took the tacos from Sam's hands and crawled back to the country of Under-the-table.

"Hey why are we down here?" Adam heard Sam asking. Adam didn't wait to hear Carly's response; he walked away.

…

"Let's duel Joey!" Alli exclaimed, grabbing Joey by the collar. When the hobo came up to try to smash Joey's head, Alli pushed him under a car.

"Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh." Joey answered, turning away from Alli, clutching Yugi.

"Aw. Please!" Alli asked.

"I'm being groovy with my Yugi. This chick with giant boobies, treating us like we were n00bies." Joey started disco-dancing, still holding Yugi.

"They're... giant? Since when?" Alli looked down, utterly confused.

"Check out my creepy chin. I'm scawy!"

"What the firetruck?" Alli muttered *cough* angelically. Joey was starting to sound like one of those auto-drone things.

"In... his... tushie." A voice muttered. Alli slowly turned around to see a group of very sparkly boys in identical blue uniform.

Mr. Hobo's voice sealed Alli's shock. "Dun Dun Dun."

…

It was Percy! Finally, after all this time, Stacy could see him again. She turned to him and smiled. He didn't smile back. She thought he didn't see her and was about to wave, but before she could, a girl with curly blond hair wrapped her arms around him.

Stacy looked straight into Percy's eyes and he apologetically looked away. Stacy turned around and ran as far away as she could, bumping right into Sarah-sama.

"STACY-CHAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Stacy smiled at Sarah. "Yeah."

"You're not all peppy!" Sarah frowned and squinted at Sarah. What she saw made her gasp. Tearstains. "Stacy-chan? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Stacy answered. She smiled once again, weakly.

"It's okay to cry Stacy-chan."

…

Selena was sitting all alone in the girls dressing room reading Harry Potter when the randomest thing ever happened. This little boy, around 10 years old, ran inside holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh hi!" Selena smiled at him.

"I LOVE YOU!" He screamed, almost in tears. "How can you be getting married? And to that creeper?"

"I.. uh, I'm sorry. I just really like him." Selena patted the kid on the shoulder.

"Even Carly says he's an idiot. He's her roommate, she knows. You can't marry him! Don't you know I've seen every single episode of Wizards of Waverly place. I've watched every movie you were ever in. I even watched Barnie for you. I read every magazine article about you. Do you know how many times I got stared at at the store for reading J-14 and stuff?" He was sitting on the ground sobbing by now. Suddenly he stopped and sat up. "If I can't have you, no one can!" He pulled out a knife and charged towards Selena.

"Good gods Kevin, I'm going to lock you in the wheel chamber again. This much obsession with an actress is plain unhealthy." Carly picked up a doughnut and threw it right at Kevin's face.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the one who locked _you _in the wheel chamber. You don't screw with Knifey."

"You tried to pour ketchup on Chainy!"

"It was just ketchup! You tossed Knifey in the toilet."

Selena smiled and went back to reading, ignoring their bickering. Sam then walked in, clutching his bb gun.

"Who did you want me to shoot Carly?" he asked, cocking the gun.

"You're like 5 minutes late Sam." Carly grabbed Kevin by the ear and dragged him towards Sam.

"Who is the kid anyways?" Sam asked, staring squinty eyes-like at the kid. "He looks familiar."

"He's my brother." Carly said, picking up the kid and walking out.

"Oh brother." Selena softly whispered.

Sam burst into laughter, "You're funny!" Selena smiled at him politely.

…

Keila ran over to the glowing Ann and Ichigo. She gasped, seeing Ann's leg disappear in front of her eyes. Scared, she grabbed Ann's shoulder and in less than ten seconds. Neither were any longer at the wedding. Instead, in front of them was a ragged-looking store.

"Oh jeeze…" Keila muttered and fainted.

"That was not supposed to happen." Ann stared at the fainted Keila. "Oh well, let's go." She started towards Urahara's shop.

"Wait! She's on the ground unconscious. Shouldn't we take her inside?" Ichigo started picking Keila up.

"Nah." Ann turned around. "She's too paranoid. She'll end up killing someone, and if that happens, our plans are ruined."

"K-killing someone?" Ichigo looked at the innocent-looking unconscious girl.

"She's from {CHB}. Don't let their appearances fool you. Each and every one of them are stronger than captain level. Probably a match for even Yamamoto."

"That's insane!" Ichigo picked Keila up. "I don't care. I'm not leaving an unconscious girl alone outside." Ann sighed and helped Ichigo carry her in. Before they even reached the doorway, it opened by itself. In front of them stood the dark shadow of a man.

…

Lillian picked up a bow off the floor and aimed straight for a ham-and-cheese croissant. Her arrow landed right on the middle of the croissant, making a horde of people flee from the kitchen. She ran over to claim her food, tripping on a dark purple cloak in her way. She pushed Caan away, hoping he wouldn't break anything, and kept running to the croissant.

Five minutes later, Lillian was nonchalantly eating her croissant and listening to Caan blabbing about something she didn't care about. Suddenly random vampire bats started circling around Caan. They picked him up from each side of his purple cape and lifted him up into the air.

"HEEEEELP!" He screamed, almost engulfed in a cloud of purple and black. Lillian hastily shot arrows at the bats, commanding the stupid cape to rip already. But she couldn't do anything, and soon enough Caan had disappeared along with the bats.

"Just like him to get kidnapped by vampire bats." Lillian complained, deciding to blame everything on Caan just because. From the first kiss she'd decided it was so much easier to blame everything on him. He was a man, and worse- a man who had made her break her huntress honor. Though, she wasn't technically a huntress. Still.

"Okay! FINE! I'll join Cobra Starship. Now let me go!" Angie broke free of Patrick Stump's iron, bunny-suit grip and ran over to Lillian.

"Did your boyfriend just float away into the sky?" she questioned.

Lillian shook her head. "Got kidnapped by vampire bats."

"How the-"

"I have no idea." Lillian stared up at the black hole in the ceiling.

"So let's go rescue him. What are you standing around for?" Angie clutched an arrow tightly in her hand. Lillian could tell Angie just wanted to get away from the crazy punk rock bands.

"Nah. He's a big boy. He'll be fine." Lillian kept nomming on her croissant.

"What type of a girlfriend are you?" Angie said in disbelief.

"Sheesh. Mom has some pushy huntresses."

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Oops…"

…

Selena had finally found another quiet corner to read Harry Potter in peace when, wait for it- Harry Potter himself came up to her. Wearing a Wizards of Waverly Place shirt. Selena face-palmed, tempted to scream out loud.

"YOU'RE SO PRETTY IN REAL LIFE! AAAAAHHHHH!" Harry sat down next to her and grinned all big-like. "Too bad I'm married to Ginny. We have kids too. Well one isn't Ginny's. But it she isn't exactly my daughter either."

"What are you talking about?" Selena asked, quietly cursing at him for spoiling the ending. She still didn't know whether Hermione chose him or Ron. Actually, Harry was still with Cho Chang as far as Selena knew.

"My alternate personality, Musica Potter, has a daughter in camp half blood. Don't worry about it though."

"Wait… camp half blood. Or {CHB}?" Selena peered at the group of crazies. _The_ Harry Potter had a daughter in here?

"Oh just camp half blood. Though I guess starting this year she's in {CHB}. I'm real proud of the girl. Though her boyfriend needs to get his hands off of her." Harry Potter was glaring menacingly at.. Nico Di Angelo.

"Oh gods." Selena face-palmed once more.

…

"Nico, can I have ice cream?" Electra pointed at the huge chocolate-covered cone.

"Sure hold-huh?" Nico looked down at the cockroach slowly crawling up his leg.

_Ask Electra her mother's name_

"Electa, what's your mom's name?" Nico asked.

"Musica Potter."

_Now ask her where her mom lives._

"Where does your mom live?"

"England."

_Good. Send her to the closet behind the west back room._

"Hey Electra, Wammy's cockroach says to go to the closet behind the west room."

…

"Salagadoola menchika-boola Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" And with that, Harry Potter was a busty woman around 40 years old.

"MOMMY!"

"ELECTRA!"

…

"We're.. The Ouran High School Host club!" Seven guys with roses floating around them exclaimed. Except one of them sorta looked like a girl, one of them looked like a six year old, and two of them were twins, who happened to be holding hands. Of course, MORE twincest.

"It's okay to feel overwhelmed beyond words in presence of such beauty. It is okay, for god only creates few beings as perfect as yours truly." Tamaki, the blonde guy explained, waving his arms all around

"Yeah.. That's great. Do you guys know any way to get him to duel me?" Alli asked, glaring at the nyeh-nyeh-nyeh-ing Joey.

"Yes. Nerf guns." Kyouya said. He motioned over to Mori-senpie, who automatically pulled out a bright pink gun with bunnies on it. He handed it to Huney-senpie and pulled out his own blue gun. Before Alli could blink, all the hosts had their nerf guns out and were shooting away at Joey.

"There's a nerf war and no one invited Sam?" Sam ran up with his black and yellow nerf gun. Alli stomped her foot on the ground.

"I meant a duel of cards! Not guns. I've had it with guns. Everyone thinks guns are so much better than lanterns. LIES!" She slammed Tamaki into the wall and huffed off.

"Oh well.. We can still have a nerf war right?" Sam asked.

"YEAH!" The host club cheered. Carly then ran in, tugging chainy under her arm. She whispered something to him and he turned into a nerf gun.

"Kay now. Let's start!"

…

"Let's play hide-and-seek now!" Dawg exclaimed and faced the wall, counting. Autumn ran over to the exit sign and crouched behind it.

"Ready or not, here I- AAAAAHHHHH!" Autumn ran out of her exit sign to see Dawg on top of a girl with really big hair.

"HERMIONE GRANGER GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANCE!"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione disapperated away in tears. Autumn didn't bother waving. However, before they could resume to their game, another fictional character chose to make an appearance.

"HATSUHARU!" Autumn ran over to him- and hugged him.

"Uh oh." Haru said, turning into a cow. If that wasn't bad enough, Javi transformed right then too.

"Ah hell.. One cow wasn't enough?" Autumn sunk to the ground while both of the cows stood together, staring at her.

…

"DIE BY MY WIELDAGE OF POISON SPOON!" Keila shouted, sitting up.

"Well she's awake. Thank god!" Ann exclaimed. She then turned to the mirror.

"Don't bring Kira into this!"

"I'll bring him into whatever I want, he's sexy."

"Doesn't mean you go all Death Note on the entire world whenever you want."

"Why note?" she smiled at herself. "Get it? Why _note_."

"You fail at telling jokes."

"I don't like the word fail."

"I don't like the word Ann."

"I don't like the word Rhi."

"I don't like the word Ichigo."

"Gasp! I don't like you, other me."

"I don't like you either."

"So it's unanimous."

"Whoa. Look at how extensive your vocabulary is."

"Are you calling me stupid."

"No. I'm calling you smart."

"Oh okay, thanks. Wait- Are you being sarcastic?"

"Of course not. I want to drink sake."

"Me too!"

"Of course you do. I'm you. So if I want to drink it, you automatically want to drink it by default."

"But the real me is me. So if you want to drink sake, it's because I want to drink it."

"But how do you know you're not the fake you and I'm the real you making you think you're the real you-er, us, me."

"You're hurting my head."

"Yes. MINE TOO!" Keila interjected. "I listen to you talk in your sleep every night. And it STILL hurts my head."

"Yeah.. Didn't you ask to switch rooms?" Ann asked apologetically

"Yeah. And they denied it." Keila sighed. "Oh well. At least it's not Binx. Rhi is bearable."

"Oh yeah.. Binx is mad at me."

"I swear Ann. I will give you a bruise. And press it."

"NOOOOO!"

….

Alli barged into Connor's room and picked up his gun off of the side table. Connor sat up and spit out his cigarette.

"Hey! Not cool. You have your lantern."

"Yeah I do. And I'm going to destroy your gun with it.

"Alli-chan! Nooooo!"

…

"I'm getting quite tired of floating. Taking into consideration your speed and the amount of time that has passed, I'm guessing we've traveled a full amount of ten miles. I doubt that is enough of a distance, so I'm presuming we're going to be going for while. But your efforts will be fruitless because I will die in that time and since you're obviously taking me hostage, your plans will be ruined." Caan ranted to the vampire bats. Suddenly, he was free-falling.

"I APOLOGIZE! I APOLOGIZE!" He screamed and landed in mid-air. Wait no, he was about a foot above the ground. He instantly rolled himself over and stood up. "I know this place…" He ran over to on of the buildings and touched the wall.

"MOM!" He screamed and broke into a run towards the huge building far in front of him.

…

"Kiseke-san.. We want to become shinigami." Ann looked over at Ichigo.

"Again." Ichigo added for himself.

"I see." Urahara removed his hat and opened the hole in the floor. "And you?" He turned to Keila.

"No, but I guess I'll come to the soul society. I have someone I want to meet." Keila looked straight into Urahara's eyes, challenging him.

"I see. Yuroichi will take you now so that you don't have to wait for these kids to finish training." Urahara nodded at the black cat sitting at the side of the table

"Thank you very much. Please excuse me." Keila stood up, smoothing her bridesmaid skirt, and walked away.

…

Connor had Alli in a headlock. "No. Hurting. Mindy."

"Then say sorry for disrespecting Fabian!" Alli elbowed him and pulled herself out of his grip. Connor kicked her on the shin one last time, hugging his gun close to himself.

"You could have traumatized her!" he exclaimed. "She's delicate."

"Well how do you think Fabian feels. He's been being tortured the entire time!" Alli kicked Connor back.

"YOU'RE BOTH ANNOYING!" Mindy screamed.

"I agree with the gun." Fabian interjected. Connor and Alli turned to each other, both thinking the same thing. _Our weapons talk._

…

"Patty-cake Patty-cake." Sarah and Mr. Hobo sat under the table, surrounded by a gazillian plates of tacos. Darren Criss lay in a corner, dead. It wasn't Sarah's fault; well it was, but it was because he randomly decided to go gay again. He couldn't go gay! He had to be hers or nobody's. It was that simple.

Anthony, Kyle, Logan(not Lerman), and Grover were sobbing outside the table, convinced they had lost to a hobo. Which was so not true. The hobo was cool but a little too hairy and smelly for Sarah's taste.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Mr. Hobo suggested.

"Not as fun with just two people." Sarah looked over at her ex-boyfriend/husband club. "You guys wanna come play truth or dare with us?"

"YES!" They exclaimed together.

…

Selena had found another closet, finally. At least _now_ she could read Harry Potter in peace. Nah. Logan Lerman barged in three minutes later.

"I just saw two girls with bows and arrows running around screaming at each other about their mother's virginity or something... And then there was something about vampire bats and they asked me whether I saw a creepy guy with a purple cape anywhere around." Logan sat down next to her. "I'm scared."

"That's nothing. I saw nerf guns, this little girl playing patty-cake with a hobo, two boys that randomly turned into cows, and um… another girl screaming about foot fetishes." Selena buried her face in her book

"How are you dealing with this?" Logan shuddered. He was about to get married into a life full of this.

"I can't. I can't do it." Selena voiced the thoughts in his head. Selena and Logan turned to each other.

"There's only one way." Logan said. "Let's run away."

…

Caan finally arrived at the 13th division headquarters, bumping right into Ukitake. The old man titled his head, staring intensely at Caan.

"You can't be… Caan?" Ukitake smiled gently.

"I'd like to meet my mother." Caan looked straight ahead, completely still.

"Yes of course. Rukia's right inside."

…

Keila walked into the 2nd division headquarters, barging straight into the Onmitsukidō training room.

"I want to fight. Right now." she untied her orange haori and leaned to the ground on one knee, clothed in a yellow version of Soifon's outfit. "I've waited a long time for this moment, _Soifon_."

"I didn't expect you back so soon, _Kerie_." Soifon stood up, calling out her bankai. "I'd been wondering about how much your technique has evolved."

"Uh uh." Keila shook her head. Before Soifon could react, Keila had smashed her knee into the table, leaving a dark purple bruise.

"No wasting time I see. I'm impressed." Soifon commented on the bruise on her leg. Keila nailed Soifon to the wall, holding up her index finger which was turning gold.

"Just shut up and fight."

…

Athena jumped under the table, interrupting Sarah+party's game of truth or dare.

"Selena and Logan are missing."

"Huh?" Sarah asked.

"SELENA GOMEZ AND LOGAN LERMAN ARE BOTH GONE!" Athena shouted. There was utter silence. Slowly, someone lifted the tablecloth and looked at her. The entire emporium suddenly broke into hysterics. The groom and bride had run away- both the bride and groom of other people. Poseidon seemed to be the most hysterical; on the ground sobbing as hard as he could.

"I knew it was too good! Now I shall never marry someone as amazing as Selena Gomez." he pulled out a vial of poison. "I might as well end it now."

"Hold it." everyone turned to the direction of the new arrival.

"I know our romance will probably be a bad one but try to play a love game with me because I have an uber cool poker face that I was born this way with. Here's my telephone number. Poseidon, will you be my Alejandro?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Poseidon fainted right in Lady Gaga's arms.

…

Carly just sat there in her seat, in a complete trance. Logan was gone. Logan was gone. LOGAN WAS GONE. And… she could keep her Sam. She slowly turned around to face Chase, her wolf.

"Is this really happening Chase?"

_Yes Carly. Believe in what you want and it comes true. Haven't I told you this before?_

"Yes I will always listen to your advice. Forever and ever." She hugged Chase, smiling. Then she sat up.

"Hey wait… the pope is dead." Sarah pointed to Darren Criss.

"THIS IS CHAOS!" Athena cried. "Where the hell is Kindell when we need her?"

"Here." Kindell jumped in through the window with a lollipop in hand. "I was this close to beating the final boss. _This_ close. Can't you people become a little self-dependant?" Alli and Connor ran in right then, screaming.

"SENSEI OUR WEAPONS TALK!" They said together.

"Yeah and? Chainy talks too." Kindell pointed at Carly's necklace.

"Wait.. Where's Ann? She's supposed to be my maid of honor!" Carly looked all around.

"I thought the wedding was off?" Athena stood at the side, utterly confused. She kicked Adam, who happened to be crawling under the table trying to savage a box of donuts.

"Who said the wedding was off?" Kindell sprinkled Darren Criss with pixie dust and he sat right back up, befuddled.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You're about to be the pope of Lady Gaga's wedding. Do you really wanna be dead through it?" Kindell asked him as though he were a little boy.

"Huh? What?"

"C'mon. Up to the pews."

…

"10 more seconds." Urahara said. "Only 10 more seconds."

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1..._

Ann and Ichigo walked out, both of their faces covered by hollow masks.

"Well Well. Vizards huh?" Urahara smiled and motioned to tessai, who waved his arms around and suddenly there was a blue swirly portal thing in front of them.

"Off you are to Hueco Mundo!" Urahara motioned them off. "Let me warn you though, Zoe and Kaleb are hollows know. Don't expect them to be the same." Ann turned around right before walking into the portal.

"Kiseke-san," she said. "They're not hollows. They're vasto lordes."

…

"Give it up _Kerie_. You know you're dead the minute I go bankai." Soifon urged.

"You really underestimate me." Keila moved right just in time and cut a gash right through Soifon's shoulder, earning a cut on her own shoulder. They're combat style was the exact same which was strange even though they shared the same blood. Keila reached down, pressing Soifon's bruise. It was done. Now she had to press it once more and Soifon was dead. But before she could press it once more, she felt pressure on the back of her leg. She jerked away from Soifon and looked down, seeing Soifon's flower-tattoo slowly forming across her thigh. They were on even ground. One probe from Soifon or one pressing from Keila would end the fight. Things were getting serious.

"Bankai." That was it. Now it would take Soifon barely seconds to defeat her. But Keila had something up her sleeve too.

"Full demon cat." Keila rose into the air and transformed very sailor moon-style into a black catwoman with bright yellow eyes. She could see Soifon flinch; Keila had taken the form of a black cat, a form sacred to Yuroichi. And we all know about Soifon's soft spot for Yuroichi. *cough* *cough*

(*hint* shinigami cups: 68-69 and 164)

It was all down to this last move; everything came down to this:

"Wait." Soifon said. "I have a proposition for you."

"What?" Keila asked, pausing mid-air.

"If you lose, I get to make you my lieutenant. You can leave to fight the demigod war when I say it's fine for you to go, but until I do, you stay here."

"And if I win?" Keila asked.

"Well then you get the honor of defeating me, and you can leave as you please. You wont even have to make the change to shinigami." Soifon flexed her bruise arm.

"And I win." she said.

"Huh?" Keila sunk to the ground, losing her demon cat form, confused. How had she not seen anything? What had just happened?

…

Ichigo and Ann finally made it to the large igloo-shaped building surrounded by nothing but flat, sand-filled ground. Ichigo ran up ahead of Ann, kicking open the door, not bothering to ring the doorbell. Out stepped a girl with long, wavy green hair who instantly threw her arms around Ichigo, making Ann flinch a little.

"Itsygo! Dondochakka! Pesche! Look it's Itsygo!"

Five minutes later, they were all seated in some strange, brightly-colored room.

"So what brings you to Hueco Mundo?" Nel asked, silently sipping on her tea.

"We're looking for a friend of mine." Ann answered. "Before leaving, she told me that she was going off to become an espada.. Which is impossible now that Aizen's dead and no one can use the hogyoku to turn her into one. She's with a guy named Kaleb. They should both be vasto lordes by now."

"Ah." Nel looked over at her fraccion. "Okay look. There are only exactly 3 vasto lordes left now that I know of. And since you say it was a pair of two, I'm quite sure I know who you're talking about."

"Really?" Ichigo's face lightened.

"But-"

"But?"

"But," Nel continued. "I'm going to warn you once. They will have no memory of their human lifetime. Prepare yourself and train yourself before you decide to toy with them. They are not regular arrancars. They're vasto lordes. That's all."

"We have time." Ichigo said.

"Just not much of it." Ann finished for him, looking down guiltily. She couldn't abandon the demigod war now that she had finally obtained some power.

"Well, I guess you should start training." Nel said, and they did. They started training right then. I'll spare you the details..

…

Keila woke up in squad 4 surrounded by a bunch of squealing people.

"Oh jeeze… I lost didn't I?" Keila stood up.

"Yes you did _Kerie_." Soifon patted her on the shoulder. "On the Brightside, that idiot Omaeda isn't the lieutenant of the Stealth Force anymore."

"This is not happening." Keila stared at the fading tattoo on her leg.

"Yes it is. Now change into your shinigami uniform." Soifon handed Keila a pair of black robes. Just then the door flew open to reveal Caan and Rukia standing side-by-side.

"I know you! You're that creepy son of Erebus from camp." Keila exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm the new lieutenant of the Stealth Force." Keila said sheepishly.

"But with shinigami powers added to your normal powers.. You should be much stronger than Soifon. Way too strong to even be a captain." Caan pointed out, making Soifon grind her teeth.

"Yeah, I have no bankai. Or even shikai." Keila picked up her newly acquired zanpakuto. "I'm going to pretend your name is BeBe."

"You demigod children are all way too overpowered. I don't get why you all keep trying to pop up into Kubo's fantasy world. Go back to Riordan-land." A black cat padded into the room, making Soifon jump back in surprise.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon exclaimed in shock. Rukia laughed behind her hands. She pointed to Caan.

"You guys have all met my son right?" she asked.

"SON?" Keila jumped up in her sick-person kimono, "What do you mean son? You're only.. How old are you?"

"Oh, only a hundred and fifty something." Rukia smiled, trying(unsuccessfully) to ruffle Keila's hair.

"Oh jeeze… Wait, I'm supposed faint now." Keila looked all around.

"Yeah. A little too powerful for that." Yoruchi sighed.

"NOT FAIR!" Keila crawled into a corner Tamaki-style and that was the end of that.

…

Caan dropped back in through the roof just as Darren Criss started making his way to the pews. "What did I miss?"

"Caan!" Lillian shouted, running over to him. She allowed him a quick hug and then returned to her normal, more dignified state.

"Well good. You're all here.. Except for Ann, Keila, and Ichigo. And where are Autumn and Dawg?" Athena spoke too soon. Just then Autumn walked in, followed by two cows.

"Heh… I got an idea for the wedding. How about the bride goes up to the pews on a cow?" Autumn offered.

"I call HatsuHaru!" Carly called.

"Wait.. We're getting married?" Sam asked- for the fifth time.

"Hush hush." Carly told him.

"What about Ann, Ichigo, and Keila?" Athena was staring at the ceiling.

"Forget them." Kindell said, walking out of the men's dressing room. With her was some guy none of them had seen yet. And I might add, he was quite handsome.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, pointing very impolitely.

"TACO!" the boy screamed, hopping up and down.

"Mr. Hobo?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"YUSH!" The new, younger, hotter Mr. Hobo answered.

"Dance. With. Me." Sarah commanded.

"After the vows you cuckoo-head." Mr. Hobo said, knocking Sarah on the head.

"Yush!"

…

Kindell was playing "Here comes the Bride" on the piano as Carly and Lady Gaga rode in on their designated cows.(Carly on Haru, Lady Gaga on Dawg) They were half-way through the aisle when an emo kid with spikey black hair jumped in and kidnapped Nico. _The_ Nico Di Angelo. And all hell broke loose.

"NICOO!" Electra screamed, zapping the dangling emo kid with her lightning bold.

"That wont do anything, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, wielder of mangekyo sharingan." He bitchslapped Electra matter-of-factly, clutching Nico by one hand. "And your boyfriend is one of the few remaining spawns of the Uchiha clan. I ain't letting him go."

"Damn you're so Out of Character Sasuke-kun! Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Karin-chan would be disappointed." Willy-boy exclaimed.

"What the hell. You're Ann's ex-boyfriend. What you doing in my wedding slogan. GTFO!" Kindell sent a cockroach at Willy-boy. She then grabbed Sasuke and held him under her arm.

"Let the vows get done, then you can destroy as much chiz as you want. And don't worry about Nico, we'll keep him alive for you. How does that sound?" Kindell looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah Yeah." Sasuke looked at the cows. "Proceed." Kindell returned to her piano-playing and the cows proceeded on to the pews.

"Uh.. I'm no good at this pope thing. You guys make up your own vows." Darren Criss said. Both brides and both grooms agreed.

"Okay, we'll get married and not get un-married unless we piss each other off way way way too much." Sam said.

"Yeah. So do you wanna be my husband or not?" Carly asked.

"I do."

"Same."

And now Poseidon and Gaga:

"Let's get married and have an awesome life where I can stay home and stuff and you go make money with your wacky music videos." Poseidon said.

"Yes. And you have to stay straight. So, do you 'I do' or not?"

"I do."

"Kay." Lady Gaga turned to Darren Criss. "It's all done."

"Alright."

And Sasuke on the other side swiveled out of Kindell's grip. He joined his hands together and flashed over his eye.

"AMATERASU!" And black flames engulfed the entire emporium. Of course, like last time, they all made it out alive with no casualties. The band "Story of The Year" appeared and started playing music under the starry sky and everyone joined their designated dance partners.

…

And in the soul society:

"Lalalalala… Good morning self. Are you all pumped up for another day of glorious training?"

"I'm pumped up for a glorious day of staring at your boobs."

"Binx, you're not mad at me anymore!"

"Of course not, I can't stay mad at myself. Especially not when I'm so damn cute."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

"Have I ever told you you're the sexiest thing since Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Binx, that's enough."

"Yeah."

…

Mr. Hobo was dancing still dancing with Sarah when suddenly an asteroid fell from the sky. It landed right on his head, knocking him unconscious.

"Mr. Hobo, are you okay?" Sarah shook him awake.

"I REMEMBER!" Mr. Hobo suddenly sat up. He reached into his suit and pulled out a gun. "Everybody freeze. By live feed, the truth of the existence of demigods, wizards, and all mystical beings has been revealed to all of humankind."

…

"STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF BEFORE I REALLY DO MURDER YOU!"

"Er, sorry Keila"

…

TACOS ARE STILL FOR THE WIN!


End file.
